


Play

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean wants to play. Bondage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean watched as Sam bit his lip, drawing the thin pink strip into his mouth before letting it slip out from underneath his teeth, plump and shining. Dean licked his own lips at the sight, breath speeding up, hitching in his chest.

 

Sam was spread out on the coarse bed sheets, arms above his head, tied to the head board with one of the few ties they owned.

 

The red contrasted against tan skin caused his blood to rush.

 

His baggy ass pants were shoved down to his ankles, legs bent outward at the knees while his ankles remained constricted by the jeans, displaying him perfectly.

 

Hair was askew, shaggy about Sam's head, strand slick with sweat falling to his forehead, shading his heavily lidded eyes from the dim light the lamp cast.

 

The green iris' were a shade darker, encompassed by the black of his pupil.

 

He was a wanton sight.

 

With a low rumbling from his chest, Dean stalked forward, shedding the bothersome clothes until he was clad in only his shirt and boots. 

 

When he stood above the bed, Sam's eyes following him, he reached down, letting his nails briefly flick the nipples before pressing down the pad of his thumb to the tightening buds.

 

Took in Sam's moans with a satisfied air.

 

Fingers traveled lightly down taut golden skin, lightly scratching along the way, tracing individual muscles until his brother jerked at the slightest touch.

 

His hands circled the prominent flesh, toying with the course hairs below, running the tips of his fingers through them until they lay thick.

 

Sam's broken voice came around the pants.

 

"Dean, please Dean-" Didn't even know what he was begging for.

 

Dean tisked, lowering himself to kneel on the bed so that he could reach those bitten red lips.

 

Sam groaned into the kiss and Dean let him take control for a moment before he dominated, tongue thrusting into his little brothers mouth, fucking.

 

Allowed himself to let out a small gasping noise as he pulled back.

 

Folding his legs the rough texture of his boots keep him alert as he sat level with his brothers searching hips, placed his palm on the soft skin to stop their shallow undulating.

 

Shaking his head he began speaking, hearing the roughened quality of his own voice.

 

"You've been bad Sammy, you gotta be punished. Gonna make you wait, make sure the people in the other room know what a slut you are."

 

Sam whimpered, thrusting become more imperative as those words reached his ears. With one last chuckle Dean set to work.

 

Leaning down he began giving quick nips to the exposed flesh, tongue lapping at the indents made as he traveled down from Sam's jaw to just below his navel. 

 

The tilting of his head had caused his hair to brush against the engorged cock, a sweet torture for his brother.

 

Smirking, Dean shifted so he could reach the quivering muscle of his brothers thighs, nuzzling the skin up and down before bypassing the weeping arousal, tongue flickering tight skin as he headed down.

 

Sam eagerly thrust his ass out, digging in his heels to get more leverage.

 

"Such a little whore, Sammy, want my cock so bad you're begging for it. Can you feel it? My cock shoving into you, rough and deep. Fuck you so hard we'd move the bed."

 

Sam made a soundless chocking noise, twisting back and forth, trying to get some kind of friction.

 

Making a disapproving cluck he grabbed onto the slick muscle, raising Sam's ass and positioning it for easy access and he simply kneaded the flesh for a moment, taking long, lithe fingers and pushing apart.

 

In clear view he breathed in deep, taking in the musky scent before he began tongue fucking his brother, opening him as Sam writhed above.

 

When he felt the clenching under his hands he pulled away, not allowing Sammy to come from only his tongue.

 

"Na-uh Sammy, not yet, haven't even got to taste your dick yet, look at it. Don't you think it deserves a little attention?"

 

When his brother gave a jerky nod he laughed, sitting back and letting the building pleasure gentle before going down on him.

 

He lapped at the head, circling and going down an inch, latching onto the heavy flesh as he viciously sucked.

 

Sam whined, nearly screaming as hips thrust futilely into his mouth, but Dean backed up when he did so.

 

He was in control. 

 

Placing his hands on Sam's abdomen he shoved down, holding his brother down as he continued his ministrations.

 

Without warning, he took him to the base, letting his throat work around the hot steel as he started bobbing, letting go of Sam, letting him fuck his mouth.

 

Once again, he staved off the orgasm, pulling away with a light noise as he got between his brothers bent knees, pulling a small bottle from beside the bed over to him.

 

He coated his dick, being careful not to grasp too tightly.

 

Grinning down at his wide eyed brother he gently spread Sammy, carefully aligning before thrusting in.

 

Sam bucked, actually screaming this time as pain and relief coursed through him, he was open from Dean's tongue and overwhelming arousal, but not open enough.

 

Any resistance was forced through until his cock was deep in Sammy's ass, the pain white hot for a moment before it mingled with pleasure.

 

Dean brought up his arms, grabbing onto the mattress above Sam's broad shoulders, between Sam's tied limbs and his thrashing head.

 

Then he began thrusting, powerful strokes which forced his brother to bump against his wrists.

 

True to his words, the bed rocked, headboard lightly banging against the walls as pants filled the room.

 

The feeling of that tight channel clenching over his over sensitive flesh, Sam coming between their bodies with a shouting moan and the sight of his brothers face, and Dean came, a litany of curses flowing out of his mouth as he joined Sam in a sweating heap.

 

Sam groaned and shifted and that was when Dean remembered the bindings.

 

With a tired smile he raised heavy limbs and untied the knots in the thick cotton, watched lazily as Sam rubbed circulation back into his hands with closed eyes.

 

Reaching down Dean removed the rest of his and his brothers clothes before flopping onto his back, half on top of Sam's still heaving chest, head centered over his heart.

 

With a quiet murmur he wrapped his arms around his brother, nuzzling his brother before settling down.

 

He felt Sam's hands come gently to his head, petting his hair with care as he threw one long leg over him.

 

The last noise he heard before he fell to slumber was his own voice slurring whispered words.

 

"I love you Sammy."


End file.
